Meeting the folks
by StreamMik
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have been together for a month and it's time Hinata met the folks. (all credit to artist for image).


**Disclaimer: As you've probably guessed I don't Naruto…but I hope you enjoy this Fanfic of mine.**

"heh heh…are you really nervous Hinata?" Naruto chuckled "come on" he nudged her playfully.

Naruto and Hinata were currently sitting under a big tree in one of Konoha's training fields. It was almost a ritual of theirs to come here and relax whenever they both had some free time and no missions to worry about. They had been together almost a month now and being ninjas they had to cherish any time they could have together. This also happened to be the Training ground Hinata had given Naruto a pep talk before a match against Neji, her cousin, however they weren't sure if it was just a coincidence or fate that it became their spot.

"O-of course I'm going to be nervous Naruto-kun, t-this is a very serious thing" she looked over at him puffing out her cheeks and blushing a little.

"Haha…come on" he positioned himself to sit behind her and wrapped his arms around her, something he knew she loved, "You are the great Hinata Hyuga, you've been on countless life threatening missions, defeated numerous foes, heck you even stood up to and took on Pain by yourself" something he would never forget "and not to mention you're going out with the village's number one knucklehead ninja and nine tale jinchuuriki, lucky me by the way" he grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek "You shouldn't be afraid of anything"

She giggled at his rambling; he loved teasing her like this but to be completely honest she loved it too. She smiled feeling his kiss on her cheek "You say that but, I think you forgot to mention he's also the son of the fourth hokage…that's a really big deal" she turned her head to look back at him.

"Meh…I still think you're worrying for nothing" he allowed her to turn around to face him "and besides, I'll be there every step of the way" he gave her one of those big smiles he only used with her.

"Well when you put it like that" she smiled back at him but her smile soon faded and she looked down at the ground "You'll be leaving soon for your training too right?"

"mhmm" his tone got serious but he used his hand to gently raise her head to look into her eyes "It'll only be for a little while and I'll be fine" he gave her another reassuring smile "I've already just about mastered sage mode and to become even stronger I'll eventually need to learn to control this fox, so I'll be going to meet someone that can help me with that. I don't want a repeat of…" his voice trailed off and images of the battle against pain came to mind.

Hinata placed her hand on his cheek snapping him out of it and she looked him in the eye, smiling "I'm confident you'll do your best Naruto-kun and I'll be here when you get back" she moved in and gave him a deep kiss.

He kissed her back thanking Kami she was a part of his life. "So we're set for 7 then?" he grinned again finally pulling away from the kiss.

"wha-what? I never agreed, I-I'm not ready" Hinata's cheeks were red and she was really flustered.

"aww…and I already told them 7" he pouted

"Naruto-Kun!" she blushed some more and lightly hit his chest

"haha…you'll be fine…you'll be fine my princess" he grinned and pulled her in for another quick kiss. The sun had started to set painting the sky odd shades of orange and purple, so he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her again so they could look at it set together.

"_hmm…it can't be that bad right" _she rested her head back on his chest and looked up at him "alright…7 it is"

He looked down at her smiling "There we go"

Shortly after the sunset Naruto got up stretched and helped Hinata up, they hugged and gave each other another deep kiss before parting ways. Naruto had said he needed to drop something off to the gate guards and see Sasuke quickly but he'd meet her again nearby Ichiraku's at 7. She nodded and decided to head home to get ready. "_I said all of that but I'm nervous again…wh-what do I wear or say" _Hinata hurried home with these jumbled thoughts in her head.

**-Hyuga compound-**

"hmph" Hinata sat in front of her mirror, examining and combing her violet hair. This was a first for her so she wanted to ensure everything was perfect. "What do you think Hanabi-chan?" she looked over at her, more tomboyish, sister lying on the bed behind her.

"You worry too much is what I think nee-chan" Hanabi lazily looked over "You look fine and I know Naruto thinks you're beautiful either way" she waved off her sister.

"He's not the one I'm worried about" she sighed and continued combing her hair.

"heh heh, you're right" Hanabi grinned knowing her sister would be able to see her in the mirror "and furthermore, when are you planning on telling father? Hmm?"

" wha?!" Hinata almost fell off her chair "I-I-soon of course, It's just…when the time is right is all" Hinata answered flustered.

"I know I know, I get it, but can you really continue to say that when Naruto has already gone to such lengths?"

"…I suppose not" her voice was soft.

"I don't think you have to worry though, I haven't really spent much time around him but from the things I've heard, his stubbornness could beat out even father's" she chuckled and they both started laughing.

Hinata wiped a tear from her eye "ha…I think you're right" she smiled feeling better again. "Well it's almost time, so I should be heading out, I'll go let father know I'll be out late"

"Good look nee-chan" Hanabi gave her a thumbs up.

Hinata nodded got up and put on her jacket before leaving "I'll do my best!"

**-Elsewhere-**

"*sigh*…you're really nervous huh?" a blonde haired man in his early forties sat in a comfortable sofa in his living room reading a magazine.

The man's name was Minato Namikaze and the person he was speaking to was his beautiful wife pacing up and down in front of him, Kushina Namikaze.

"I am not nervous, ya know!" she stopped to stare at him.

He chuckled "you're definitely nervous, Ya-know!" he teased using the verbal tic she was known for.

"hmph!" she was annoyed at that but still blushed a little "It's not every day your son brings a girl home, ya know!" she was pacing again "what if she isn't right for him, o-or she's just using him cause he's your son…o-o-or…what-what if he forgets all about his beautiful mother! I won't have it!" her fiery red hair was a blaze now and she was in her red-hot-hanabero mode.

Minato sighed "you're worrying too much, also if you don't calm down you'll scare the poor girl away, You don't want your son to be single his entire life right?" he continued flipping through his magazine "and if it is who I think it is, then she's a really nice girl and you have nothing to worry about, she'll be good for Naruto I think" he smiled

"You've met her? What's she like, ya know?!" Kushina was now very curious staring at his expression for any hints she could find. "Well?!"

"woah!...I-I said I'm not sure, it's better we wait and see dear" he smiled nervously scratching the back of his head.

"hmph!" she sighed and calmed down a little "I just hope she loves him as much as I love you two" she looked over at her husband and then at a picture of the three of them, at Naruto's graduation, nearby. "That's what matters most right?" she looked over at Minato who nodded in agreement. "I wonder who it could be though" Kushina mentally went through the list of girls in Naruto's age group "hmm I remember he had a crush on Sakura when he was younger, maybe it's her? They are on the same team after all and she's a nice girl. She even reminds me a little-"

"Of you" Minato interrupted grinning

"Yes…and what's wrong with that?" she eyed him suspiciously "It would be good for him to find someone like his wonderful mother" she nodded. "There is also the Hyuga girl he sometimes mentions, she's quiet but she seems like a nice girl, I don't know much else about her though…hmm" she paused for a moment and you could see her anxiety building again "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!"

Minato sighed "You really are nervous aren't you"

**-Outside the Namikaze residence-**

Hinata's heart was racing, it had been like this ever since she met up with Naruto at Ichiraku's, probably even before that. "_ok…just breathe Hinata, Naruto seems very calm so you shouldn't have anything to worry a-about right?" _She glanced across at Naruto as they walked to the door "_I'm finally meeting his parents…as his girlfriend, I-I wonder what they'll think, not to mention his father is the hokage" _she was getting flustered again.

Sensing it Naruto slid his hand into hers and gave her a reassuring smile whispering into her ear as they approached the door "(you don't have anything to worry about Hinata…You already know Dad, and well Mom, though she can be a bit…intense sometimes, she's great and I know she'll love you)"

All Hinata could do was smile and give a slight nod, despite his encouragement she was still very nervous about meeting them 'officially'

"Mom? Dad? I'm home" Naruto called opening the door.

"Hello son" "Welcome home sweety" they both stood near the entrance way and greeted him. "and who do we have here?" Minato turned to the young lady standing alongside his son.

"g-goodnight Hokage-sama and Namikaze-sama" Hinata bowed.

"Well hello there Hinata" Minato gave a smile suggesting he wasn't too surprised.

"Goodnight dear, come in come in" Kushina responded with a smile.

Naruto turned to lock the door before facing his parents again "Mom, Dad I would like to officially introduce Hinata Hyuga…my girlfriend" he said smiling with a slight blush

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata was a bit shocked by him coming right out with it but bowed "I-I-It's n-nice to meet you"

"haha…No need to be so nervous Hinata" Minato smiled waving her off "I think my Son has excellent taste actually and is very lucky to have such a strong and kind Kunoichi like yourself by his side" he bowed "thank you for keeping an eye out for him, and I'm sure Kushina feels the same" he turned to look at his wife.

Kushina was smiling with slight tears in her eyes "definitely, and a very beautiful young lady too, my son is a very lucky man" she nodded at Hinata.

"t-thank you" Hinata was blushing "I actually consider myself very fortunate to be with Naruto-kun" she smiled turning to look at him smiling back at her.

"Well shall we go then? I'm not sure about everyone else but I'm starving" groaned Minato "and Kushina was so anxious to meet this mystery girl, she cooked up a storm earlier" he chuckled only to have Kushina whack him behind his head.

"This way everyone" and she guided them to the dining room.

"_They like me" _Hinata thought to herself and she looked up to see Naruto, and as if reading her mind, he nodded and gave her a smile.

**-At the dinner table sometime after-**

"w-wow! Namikaze-sama this is amazing"

"Please Kushina is fine" " and Minato for me" the parents looked over at Hinata.

"K-Kushina-sama, this is really good, h-how do you get this flavor?" Hinata asked the older woman.

"haha…well Mom is an excellent cook" Naruto paused "actually…I have a hard time deciding who's cooking I like more between mom's and yours Hinata" he took another bite.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata stared at him startled at his sudden comparison of her with his mother and she was clearly a little embarrassed.

"Oh? You cook Hinata?" was Kushina's response.

"A-a little yes, but nowhere near as well as this!"

"She's just being modest, Hinata's a really good cook" Naruto added

"Well in that case, if you'd like you can come by and I can show you a trick or two of mine" Kushina winked and grinned at Hinata.

"I would love that Kushina-sama" Hinata said giving a slight bow.

"haha…just don't go spoiling Naruto you hear" she grinned seeing Naruto sulk down a bit and Hinata giggled and gave a solid nod.

"haha…what have you done son" Minato laughed finishing off his bowl.

**-Soon after dinner in the living room-**

Minato and Kushina were sitting together in the sofa, he had his arm behind her on the seat and they were facing Hinata who was sitting in a single chair with Naruto on the floor by her feet resting his back on the chair.

"So you know Hinata, even though you may be with my son now, it doesn't mean I'll go easy on you" Minato grinned.

"Of course not, hokage-sama" Hinata gave a determined nod

"Tch…Hinata can easily handle anything you throw at her" Naruto gave his father thumbs up.

Kushina sighed at all of it "Now I'm sure Hinata-chan, didn't come here to talk about work" she turned her attention to the young couple "Tell us, how did you guys get together?" she asked beaming.

Hinata and Naruto glanced at each other and they both blushed.

"W-well" Naruto was the one to start. "Where do I begin?" he wondered scratching his head "well as you know we were in the same class together at the academy" he looked up and smiled at Hinata. "but she was always very quiet and shy, and I never really noticed her until later on" he continued sheepishly and Kushina shook her head giving a sigh. "Then some things happened and I remember, you offering to help me cheat for the chuunin exams"

Hinata blushed a little, she wasn't sure that was the best thing to say with the hokage present, but she Heard Minato laugh.

"Ah yes I remember Naruto saying you were trying to help him out back then" Minato cut in. "He wouldn't stop talking about it actually" Both Minato and Kushina were grinning.

"Thank you! Dad" Naruto was blushing now and Hinata's giggling behind him wasn't helping "Well after that I got a chance to see just how strong she was in her battle against Neji…" He trailed off.

"That was a tough one" Minato's tone was serious and he nodded.

"Yes.."Hinata agreed "but thanks to that battle and Naruto cheering me on" she smiled down at him "I was able to become even stronger, and even my bond with Neji-ni-san is stronger now"

Naruto nodded "I think it's from that point I really started feeling a connection with you, Hinata, I remember wanting to kick Neji's ass so badly"

"Hey! Watch your language!"Kushina scolded

"Sorry sorry" he laughed "anyway I finally got the chance, but thinking back on it now I probably wouldn't have been able to if it weren't for your pep talk right before the match Hinata. I always looked forward to missions with you after that, but the next big thing I suppose was when pain attacked.

Everyone became tense at that. "We were away when it happened" Minato's voice was lower and he had a serious tone "We barely made it back in time"

"I was so worried seeing you like that" Kushina's expression saddened "but you never did tell us what really happened Naruto"

"…well you and Dad were away on an important mission when pain attacked. So I took him on using sage mode, but it wasn't enough. He managed to pin me down and he had me beat. I seriously thought I was a goner, but Hinata came out of nowhere and took him on" there was a smile on his face but you could sense a bit of sadness mixed into it "despite him destroying most of the village, she took him on to protect me. She even confessed to me then, much to my surprise," he chuckled and he noticed her blushing above him. "and she gave him a run for his money too, but then Pain got her and well…for a moment I thought I lost her" he frowned "I never felt that much rage and pain in my life and I just lost it…all I could think of was making him pay for what he had done to you. The next thing I remember is mom and Dad making it back to reseal the fox. Even then all I could think about was if you were alright Hinata" Naruto had turned all his attention to Hinata now and he turned to face her "I really don't know what I would do without you" he was smiling again "and I'm glad you're here with me now…I really do love you Hinata"

By this time Minato and Kushina were shocked. They knew Naruto had almost undone the seal for the ninetails but they never imagined that was the reason, that aside they were beyond grateful for this girl that loved their son so much; she would be willing to sacrifice her life for him. Tears ran down Kushina's face and Minato was speechless.

"I love you too Naruto" she smiled at him, forgetting that his parents were there. "I have always loved you…you've always inspired me to be stronger and I've always admired your courage and I would do it all again for you" she was about to say more but she was interrupted.

Kushina had moved across the room and hugged Hinata much to everyone's surprise except Minato who just smiled at the scene. "Thank you!...thank you for loving my son Hinata…and saving him from who knows what…I don't know what I would do without him, ya know" tears where flowing down her face but she was smiling. After embracing the girl for a little more Kushina pulled back and took Hinata's hand. She had stopped crying and was looking into the girl's eyes now "I was always worried about the girl Naruto would bring home…but I know now he could never have chosen a better one" she smiled "I know you will continue to love and care for him just like I would"

"And from the bottom of my heart I thank you too Hinata, for keeping my son safe, there is no one I would prefer for the job" Minato smiled at her from the couch.

"I'll do my best!" Hinata smiled and gave a firm nod.

**-Namikaze residence roof a little while after-**

"Now was that so hard?" Naruto turned his head to look at Hinata. They were lying on the roof looking up at the stars.

She shook her head "I'm sorry I think I made your mom cry though"

Naruto laughed "I told you she could be a bit intense…but if anything, I think it's safe to say we have their blessing now no?"

Hinata nodded looking back up at the stars "I probably should get going soon, though I really don't want to leave as yet"

"hmm…yea…Hey Hinata?" he turned to look up at the stars again.

"yes Naruto-kun?"

"I'm sorry I've been such a knuckle head all these years"he paused "If I had noticed sooner-" he was interrupted by his vision suddenly being filled with her violet hair and he felt her lips on his.

She had shifted so she was behind him and gave him an upside down kiss from above. She then pulled back and looked down at him and giggled "I wouldn't love you any other way Naruto-kun"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well here is a random oneshot Idea that I needed to write down before I forgot. It's AU of course, where Minato and Kushina lived instead. It takes place a little while after pain's attack and Hinata and Naruto are already together. I've always wondered what it would be like if Hinata got a chance to meet Naruto's parents and they got the chance to meet her. Please let me know what you thought of the story and if you would be interested in another one/continuation with Naruto meeting Hinata's father this time. **

**Also please excuse any minor mistakes I've re-read checking for mistakes but i'm tired so i'm sure a few could've slipped past. If you have any queries about the AU feel free to send a pm and i'll do my best to answer.**

**Shout out/recommendation: To all NH fans out there looking for a place to enjoy NH to the fullest, if you haven't already, check out and register to the NaruHina forum**

**Take care**


End file.
